Family Guy:Bigger, Longer and Harder
This is The First Theathrical Movie from Family Guy. His Realese is in December 31 of 2014. Plot The Movie Begins With a Screen Saying that the Series has Strong Language, Graphic Animated Violence and Adult Content not Appropiate For All Audiences. Besides of Advertising to Turn out the Cell phones and Be Quiet. And Also to Know That The Movie is Cannon Voice Cast Production we already Have 5 Minutes of the Script MPAA Rating The Movie Was Origginaly Rated R for Strong Persasive Language, Crude Humor and Brutal Violence by the Motion Picture Association of America. But it Had Several Cuts, The Reason Was Because. Like Diego Leiva Said The Movie Needed a PG-13 Rating for the next reason: Since The TV Series is TV-14, a PG-13 rating would adapt to the Series Audiences. It Finally Was Cut and it Was Rated PG-13 for Crude Humor, Constant Strong Language and Rude Violence and Gore Even While The Sexual Humor in the Theathrical Version isn't as Much as in the Series, The "Harder" Part Was Cause The Violence is More Frequent(Even While a Little Less Gory) and The Strong Language More Uncensored and Frequent Than The Series, Having Uncensored Swear Words The Series Has Beeped (For Example: Shit, Goddamn, Asshole and Three Uses of Fuck, Two at the Start and One at the Half) References There is a lot of Culture References in this Movie. Come On! It's Family Guy *The Title Is Based on South Park:Bigger, Longer and Uncut *The Movie title Card is Based in The Family Guy Movie Posters Featuring Words from "Don't Cha"(Stewie) "They Tried to Make me Go to Rehab"(Brian) and "Milkshake"(Peter) *Hank Scorpio Appeared Origginaly in "You Only Move Twice" From The Simpsons *Brian and Stewie's Problem Started in The Episode Brian & Stewie *At The Beggining. Brian Dustin Singed "Hey You" from Aaron Carter *(Note: This is a Payback Cutaway) Peter Once Says that Trying to Avoid Dying From a Plasma Hitting Would Be "outer of all our F/%$ing Minds than the time Jonah Hill tried to eat a plane." and then it cuts to Kevin Shinick, The Founder of MAD, sitten on his couch and Saying "So that's what that looks like. Heh" Ripping on the same cutaway on Two and a Half Man from MAD *The Scene Where Brian Dustin Asks if Brian Hates Him and is Thrown through the Window Is Excactly like in Happy Gilmore Trivia Soundtrack VideoGame Common Sense Media Rating Note: This is Only For Theathrical Version Short Version Large Version Parents Need to Know Positive messages:3/5 Friendship, Honesty and Sacrifice. Possitive Role Models: 2/5 Brian Knows What He Done and He Finally Recognizes the Effects of Him On His Life. Also Coop Burtonburger Knows He Shouldn't Kill the Humans Violence and scariness: 4/5 Non-Stopping Violence Incluiding: Desmenbrements and Shootings With Blood and War. In 2 Minutes. Most of Quahog is Destroyed. And One Person Gets his Head Blown Off Sexy stuff: 3/5 One Reference to Adulterium One of Sexual Harrasament and another one Of Rape Each one. Peter Has a Malfunction of his Pants and Shows His Penis in a Brief Moment Before Closing his zipper Language: 3/5 "F--k" is Used a Lot of Times But only Three Times Audible. The Rest is Muted or Bleeped. There are Also Frequent Uses Of "S--t" "Goddamn" "Bitch" "Dick"(Both as a Put-Down and as a euphemism for Male Genitalia) Consumerism/commercialism: 2/5 Drinking, drugs, and smoking: 3/5 Quotes Coop Burtonburger: Alrigth, Now We All Have to Ride in the Spaceship, and then You Got.... Stewie:I'M SICK OF THIS SHIT! ALRIGTH, I'M NOT GOING INTO A ROCKET LOW SHIT TO THE AREA TOTAL BULLSHIT!ALRIGTH NOW YOU CAN ALL GO TO HELL! ---- Brian:C'mon, I Live Rigth there, Can You Just Give Me a Break, Pigfucker? ---- Stan Smith:WHOAH!WHOAH!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? Brian:Stealing me some jet fuel.They don't sell this shit at the Exxon station. (Stan Grabs a Gun and Pulls It On Brian) Stan Smith:You're under arrest. Brian:Uh, okay.I'll come with you quietly(Starts Launch Position)PSYCH! ---- (At the End, While Rebuilding the House, We See Brian on the Roof) Brian:After This, Do You Want To Eat Some Pie? Stewie:Yeah? Brian: Alrigth, Now You Can't Have Pie Without...... (Stewie Looks Suspicious) Stewie:What The Hell? Brian:What? Stewie:I Know This, you Just want me to Say it to put the emphasis on the H so you can correct me and then beat the crap out of me! Brian:Alrigth.....But... You Were Going to Say "Cool hWhip"? Stewie:GODDAMNIT!that's What i'm talking about. you want me not to put the emphasis? NO! I HAVE AN ENGLISH ACCENT!and I WILL NOT SAY IT IF YOU'RE GONNA KICK MY ASS FOR SAYING COOL HWHIP! Brian:say whip Stewie:whip Brian:Now You say Cool Whip Stewie:Cool Hwhip Brian:Cool Whip Stewie: Cool Hwhip. Brian: Cool Whip. Stewie: Cool Hwhip. Brian: Cool Whip. Stewie: Cool Hwhip. Brian:Alrigth!YOU WANT THE SHIT ON IT!(Grabs a gun and Pulls it On Stewie, Just For Being a Toy Gun, Brian Laughes) Stewie:WHAT THE HELL! Brian:I'm Just Kidding(Grabs the Real One)This is the Real One(Shoots it to Cleveland House and it Makes the Gas Tank to Explode, Cleveland is in his House) Cleveland:No, No, No, No, No, NOOOO!(The Bath Crashes) ---- Peter: Brian Are You There (It Hears Eating Stewie's Head and Muffling "Get the Hell Out of Here!") Peter:He's Eating, Well We Will Come Back When You Finish Eating Stewie:(After Knowing Brian Tried to Kill Him) Shit! Brian:Hey Stewie. Stewie:Hey Brian. Brian:its not your fault. Stewie:(Suspicious)What's not my fault? Brian:hey,hey..its not your fault. Stewie:Wait a minute...I know this Shit Brian:its not your fault Stewie:Stop it man Brian:it's not your fault Stewie:Shut up man. Brian:Alrigth....Calm Down. You're gonna say something you don't mean. Stewie:Oh, no, I'm not!You're Rigth. This ain't my Fault(Points at Brian)IT'S YOURS! Brian:You don't mean that. Peter:Wait. That's From The Past Season Stewie:I Have Put up With Your Abuse all My Life but This Time you Crossed the Line. You Tried To Kill Me With No Anticipations. You Don't Care About Anyone But Yourself Brian:What the heck are you doing? Stewie: I Wanna Save you Brian: Why? Stewie: Because.....You Migth Be a Stupid ass ShitBag. But You're My Friend. You Were always my friend. And i Know.......I Found in My Heart......I Still Love You (Brian Cries Loudly) ---- Gallery Family Guy Title Card Movie.png|Original Title Card, The "Family Guy" and "Bigger, Longer and Harder" parts are Separated in the Movie References *Guy:Bigger,Longer and Harder Script Commentaries Quest If You Have Something to Say, Just Say it. I can Mejorate Some Parts of the Movie Category:Brian & Stewie Themed